Titans meet ravens sister crow
by Kit Kit L
Summary: This is a story about ravens sister crow and how she meets the titans pairings rxs rax? bbx? cyx? crx? Might end up crowbb or crowcy or I might bring in oc’sPg-13 at the moment but it might change I don’t own the titans but I do own crow
1. raven remembers

**CHAP 1**

**Raven Remembers**

beep beep beep Titans trouble!" Robin yelled as he jumped on his motorcycle and rode off the others close behind. They arrived at the bank to find Slade giving orders to a girl he was telling her to get the money and disappear. She has the same powers as Raven the girl nodded with tears in her amethyst eyes her pitch black hair falling to her mid back she looked at Raven and her control started to falter. She looked away and regained control and with a swish of her cloak she and the money were gone. Raven realized who the girl was and her anger towards Slade started to swell. The girl was Ravens twin sister who was believed to be dead but she wasn't dead she was alive and working for Slade and telling by the look on her face against her will. At that thought Raven lost control and she attacked her powers consuming him like they had Dr. Light

destroying his armor and sanity. When she tossed him out of the darkness she took a light post tied him up with it and disappeared back to her room in the tower.


	2. old pastimes

**Chap 2**

**Old Pastimes**

When Raven returned to her room she spotted the money on the floor and her sister curled up and shaking on her bed. Raven had tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled her sister to her and cradled her sister in her arms while whispering gentle calming words in her ear. Crow finally calmed down and spoke "I'm so sorry Raven" Raven forced herself to calm her emotions down and calmly said "Don't worry Crow everything will be ok. Now please regain control of your powers before you destroy my room" Crow took a deep breath exhaled and regained her control. Still being held in her sister's tight embrace she sniffled a bit and spoke "Raven I brought the money here so that I could give it to you so you could return it" Raven held her sister tighter and whispered "why? Why were you with him?" Crow was silent for a moment then spoke "he said if I helped him id get to see you" Raven looked at her twin and giggled a bit pushing her onto her bed and tackling her she started to tickle her like they had done when they were little. The tower was flooded with laughter and was emitting a huge amount of power caused by the twins. Crow managed to get out from under Raven and flew out the window and hovered above the water Raven soon joined her and they started sparring one of their favorite pastimes.


	3. titans mistake

**CHAP 3.**

**"Titans Mistake"**

The other titans arrived home to see Raven fighting the girl from earlier. To them it looked like a serious battle that their friend and teammate was about to lose. They joined the fight and it ended quickly. Soon after they saw the girl falling toward the water but before she hit Raven swooped down catching her unconcious sister and took off to her room her sister gently cradled in her arms. The others were beyond confused and headed inside to find out what was going on.

Ravens Room

Raven laid Crow down on her soft bed grabbed a washcloth dampened it and laid it across Crows forehead and smiled a bit relaxing and just thinking until her thoughts were interrupted by a hard knock on her door which soon fell to the floor Cyborg the one who had knocked was sweatdropping profusely. BB was looking concerned Star was babbleing apologies and Robin stayed calm and spoke "ummm raven whats going on?" Ravens smile had vanished and she replied in her cold stoic voice "i have gotten the moneyback and Slade is locked away that is all that concerns you now leave me be and get out of my room!" as she said this she fixed and locked the door with her powers. She sighed and looked at her sister just knowing her sister was near calmed her. Just as she started to relax Crow started to wake and sit up she was shaken up but in control she looked around her eyes landing on Raven she smiled a bit and sighed before speaking "who were they?" Raven sighed before speaking "my teammates no matter how much i hate to admit it" Crow smiled "will you introduce me to them?"

W/the other titans

They were sitting on the couch discussing ravens odd behavior and the other girl that kinda looked like her just her eye and hair color was backwards "whats with her she was fighting that girl right and yet when we help her defeather shes all like must save her swoosh catch fly and then when we go knock on the door she has the girl lieing in her bed and shes all pissy!" Beast Boy kept rambleing as star listened to him. Robin was deep in thought and Cyborg was lost to a video game as he tried to relieve some stress.


End file.
